


(You Drive Me) Crazy

by dametokillfor



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/pseuds/dametokillfor
Summary: Nate Heywood is the worst. He’s nice, he’s enthusiastic, he’s funny, he’s smart, he’s everything Mick isn’t and Mick hates him. Of course, Mick isn’t as emotionally stunted as his best friend was, and is well aware that Nate pisses him off because he would like to swallow down his cock.---xIn which Mick is tortured by a voice in his head, who insists on singing 90's 'classics'.





	(You Drive Me) Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post which I found on a Buzzfeed post. 
> 
> This is my first time writing Steelwave, and even then it's barely that. 
> 
> Much love to my Coldatomies for the encouragement.

**1.**

The first time he notices it, he’s in the Gulag.

Ray is being beaten to within an inch of his life, and shit, Mick feels for the guy. He’s not the total loser Snart insists he is nearly every second of the day - and Mick thinks the lady doth protest too much. He’s a good guy, a little idealistic, but he’s still pretty okay. Mick doesn’t hate having him around.

Mick’s about to try and bring the heat back to him, when out of nowhere, the song pops into his head.

 _Upside inside out,_  
_She's livin' la vida loca!_  
_She'll push and pull you down,  
Livin' la vida loca!_

He doesn’t recognise the voice, and it’s definitely not Ricky Martin. He’s pretty certain nobody around him is singing the funky Latin beat, Ray is too busy sassing their torturers, and the professor is clammed up.

He doesn’t have much time to think on it, before the kid takes a hammer to the back, Stein spills his guts and he’s knocked out with a gun to the skull.

 

**2.**

Mick is on top of the world. The world is burning, he has a free bar, a fancy coat, his pick of the beautiful boys and girls surrounding him. Snart is pouting and pissy, but Mick doesn’t care. He’s got a taste of what it feels like to be the king, to be the big man, and he loves it.

When Snart insists on having words, reminding him they’ve got a mission, his mystery singer returns.

 _If you're horny, let's do it,_  
_Ride it, my pony._  
_My saddle's waiting,  
Come and jump on it._

The voice in his head’s instructions are infinitely preferable to Snart’s bitching, so he decides to take the mystery man’s advice, and slips off with the gorgeous redhead who wraps herself in his arm.

 

**3.**

Mick is pissed.

No. Pissed is too weak a word.

There’s a white hot rage coursing through him, and he’s seeing red. He wants to burn Snart to the ground. He wants to burn everything, everyone Snart loves, and watch him fall apart. Watch his goddamn mask crumble, and watch as everything he cares about is torn away from him as well. See how  _he_  likes being alone.

He closes his eyes as Snart points his gun, and for a brief moment everything is quiet.

Before his mystery man’s voice pipes up, and his head is filled with a vague attempt at singing Whitney Houston.

 _If I should stay_  
_I would only be in your way._  
_So I'll go but I know,  
I'll think of you every step of the way._

(He hates his mystery singer.)   
  
Mick hears the gun go off, and he’s still warm. He opens his eyes to see Snart shooting past him, and striding towards him with purpose, before it all goes black again. 

 

**4.**

Having your brain pulled apart, and put back together hurts more than Mick could ever have imagined.

He’s shown a thousand lifetimes of his old crew, of his friends, of a handsome, annoying face he doesn’t recognise but thinks must be important.

He’s shown them without him, shown them with him, shown how they don’t remember him as more than a nuisance, as a mistake, even Snart and even with needles in his brain, and screws in his neck, he knows that’s a lie.  

He’s shown himself killing them, and hurting them and it feels so good, and he doesn’t want it to feel good. He doesn’t want to hurt them. He can hate them, but he can’t hurt them. He won’t hurt them.

The Time Masters step up the training, step up the pain and he needs to fight it.

They’re talking amongst themselves, they’re going to step the conditioning up to the next level and fuck, Mick wants to give in.

And then the damn voice is back.

 _I get knocked down, but I get up again!_  
_You are never gonna keep me down!_  
_I get knocked down, but I get up again!  
You are never gonna keep me down!_

And Mick laughs, even though it feels like knives to his throat.

Maybe he’s not as bad as Mick thought.

 

**5.**

His fist is in Snart’s face the next time the voice comes back. He’s throwing punch after punch and he wants to believe he can stop, but he’s not so sure. He doesn’t want to kill him, not anymore, he just wants him to feel how goddamn hurt he was when he abandoned him. They’ve been through too much, and they’re too old to figure out how to do this without each other.

Snart isn’t fighting back, hasn’t been from the start, and that just makes Mick want to punch him even more. Giving up on his team, his nerd, shit, his  _sister_. Snart is better than that, maybe the first step to Mick’s redemption is making him realise it.

So he rolls off him, tells him about the Pilgrim and how they’re basically screwed. He suggests telling the team, and helps Snart to his feet.

And then his mystery vocalist pipes up.

 _My loneliness is killing me, and I,_  
_I must confess, I still believe, still believe!_  
_When I'm not with you I lose my mind,_  
_Give me a sign  
Hit me, baby, one more time!_

And Mick can’t resist. He throws another punch at Snart, chuckling to himself as he does. He tells him it’s for not fighting back.

Nobody can know Britney told him to do it. 

 

**+1**

Apparently some cosmic asshole seems to think that now Snart has a boy scout idiot boyfriend, maybe Mick would like a crush on one as well.

Nate Heywood is the worst. He’s nice, he’s enthusiastic, he’s funny, he’s smart, he’s everything Mick isn’t and Mick hates him. Of course, Mick isn’t as emotionally stunted as his best friend was, and is well aware that Nate pisses him off because he would like to swallow down his cock.

He’s pretty certain Nate is queer as well, having caught the way he’s looked at Haircut when Snart hasn’t been looking. He’s not sure if he’s interested in heavily scarred, chunky, bald pyromaniacs yet but they’ve got all of time to find out.

Adding to Nate’s impossibly annoying, and annoyingly endearing qualities is his taste in music. The library has become a hellhole of 90’s ‘classics’ and Mick really wishes he could have just fallen for their other new team member, the badass chick from the 40’s. He could have spent all his time somewhere else, and he might have been saved from the memories of All-4-One.

Nate hums the songs all around the ship, and the rest of the crew have started to pick up on it. He’s heard Ray singing Ice Ice Baby to himself, while Snart has smiled proudly - until he’s been caught having a soft look, and then Snart has thrown the nearest object at him. Sara has been Vogueing across the bridge. Jax has been treating them all to renditions of Gangsta’s Paradise, which Stein has picked up through his bond and has ended up singing in his rich baritone.

Mick’s hated every second of it.

Until they decided to take a night off, and celebrate Jax turning 21 by visiting a karaoke bar on the 31st December 1999, and belting out as many 90’s classics as they can. Mick officially agreed to go due to there being alcohol, but really he had a soft spot for the kid. Besides, he and Snart were in the joint for Y2K, so it’ll be nice to have an actual memory of it.

The team are squeezed into a private room - Gideon’s treat - and the champagne is flowing. Ray had started them off with a tuneless rendition of Backstreet’s Back, followed by Sara showing him how it was done by breaking out some Spice Girls. She’d followed that with I’ll Make Love To You, making Amaya blush and  _that’s_  new. The birthday boy had broken out the Smashmouth, with everyone of a certain age joining in far too loudly.

Snart is being needled by Ray, whimpers of  _but you have such a nice voice, Len_  and  _for me_? not doing anything to convince him. (Ray’s not wrong, Snart’s got a voice to rival the Professor, but he’s shy as hell about it.)

Mick turns his attention to his own preferred dork, who’s squeezed onto a fluffy beanbag next to him, “You planning on singin’ tonight?”

Nate’s face is red from the alcohol, and he’s grinning. It’s cute. Mick digs it.

“I have already signed up!” He sounds so proud.

“You gonna tell me what?”

“Are you going to sing?” Nate changing the subject, “Hot Blooded? St Elmo’s Fire?”

Nate’s face lights up more with every pun he comes up with, “Great Balls of Fire?”

For a split second Mick actually considers it, and wow, he’s done for. He shakes his head quickly, “Only one of ‘em is the 90’s, and  _I_  don’t sing.”

Thankfully before Nate can say please and get Mick up on stage belting out hilariously titled cheese, Nate’s called up to the stage by a very tipsy Jax. The birthday boy is giggling and cheering for his friends, and Mick wonders again for a second if they’re wrong to drag him into their shit.

Jax claps Nate on the back and stumbles off the stage, collapsing on a giggling Amaya and Sara.

Mick settles himself into his seat and turns his full attention to Nate. He wants him to know he’s watching, wants to make sure Nate is squirming  _just_  a little. He’s going to have fun with this.

The song starts and oh no, Mick knows that intro. People have sung this at him, and not all of them have survived the first verse. Mick isn’t even sure Nate’s going to get a free pass. He can hear Snart warning him, and okay, maybe the murdering can wait until after the kid’s birthday.

 _Oh Mickey, you're so fine!_  
_You're so fine you blow my mind, hey Mickey,  
Hey Mickey!_

The entire room is is fits of drunken laughter, even Stein is cracking a smile, and Snart is snorting. Mick just drinks down his champagne, and continues watching Nate. Nate seems unphased, continues to chant the opening lines.

And then he starts to sing.

 _You've been around all night and that's a little long._  
_You think you've got the right but I think you've got it wrong.  
Why can't you say goodnight so you can take me home, Mickey?_

Mick knows that voice. That terrible voice has been annoying him and amusing him since he joined the team all those lifetimes ago. He’s on his feet before he realises he’s moved, and he’s stalking across to the stage.

He can hear the team screaming at him, but none of them are stopping him. He presses his arm against Nate’s throat, and pushes him up against the wall.

“You’ve been in my head. For  _years_.”

Nate’s eyes go wide with realisation, and he just about manages to squeak out, “You’re my soulmate?”

And oh, that makes sense. Mick had never really given the whole soulmate thing too much thought, he figured he and Snart were platonic soulmates. Their lives were never the same after they met, and more often than not he heard Snart’s voice in his head telling him to or not to do things, but then they have been friends 30 years. It's only natural.

He pulls his arm away from Nate’s throat, and kisses him, to whoops and cheers from the drunk team of time travelling idiots. It’s a good kiss, an exceptionally good kiss. Nate’s arms are wrapped around him, and he’s holding Mick close. It feels so good, and Mick wants to protect this with his life.  

As he pulls back from the kiss, really there’s only one thing to say.

“Mickey came out in the 80’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Ricky Martin - Livin' La Vida Loca  
> 2\. Genuwine - Pony  
> 3\. Whitney Houston - I Will Always Love You  
> 4\. Chumbawumba - Tubthumping  
> 5\. Britney Spears - Baby One More Time
> 
> +1. Toni Basil - Mickey
> 
> Come scream with me on [Tumblr](http://damnstevens.tumblr.com).


End file.
